Pony plague of the undead
by Mecha-pony
Summary: "it is unclear if anypony outside of Equestria is effected by this, monstrosity. but we are in the thick of it. I have managed to secure the element's of harmony and keep them protected from the infection. I know it's an infection. There's no now way it's anything else, but it can't be cured with magic. I need to find Qwerty, he might have a solution


**Hi everyone, I havn't seen any voting so far, so I thought I start releaseing prolog's/teaser's to each one to see what would must likly be going on If you vote for each one, this one being the pony plague of the undead.**

**One year ago…**

Circuit had come back to the cottage to get some carrot's. Him and Fluttershy had gone on a picnic and forgotten the carrot's. They we're having there picnic on the edge of the everfree forest. Circuit was getting the carrot's because somepony forgot them before they left. But he grabbed the carrot's with his magic after he got them out of the fridge and began to walk out the door. The were not picnicking very far from the house, in fact it was in sight of the cottage. Circuit began to walk over. He thought to himself how happy his life was. He and a human boy that he was so close to, had defeated and destroyed the changeling queen. Another group of human's ended up in Equestria which they showed full cooperation and helped bring order back to Equestria and even helped them stop a tyrant in the making. Even a strange hybrid of animal's showed up and had these special stone's called Chaos emeralds which he helped them find and aid in there return. Circuit had been through so much in his life ever since he moved to Ponyvill, but he enjoyed his life for what it was, he loved everyone of his friend's for who they were and never judged them.

Circuit walked back over to his wife and they continued there conversation. "So how many times have we been trying?" Asked Circuit. Fluttershy replied. "About seven times." "I find it hard to believe we don't have a foal yet." The two had been trying to have a baby for quite some time now. But test results had always came up the same. Negative. Circuit face saddened. "Maybe my sperm is infertile." Fluttershy's smiled a little. "Oh Circuit, we just need to work the days out better that's all." "But we have been, we figured out the periods of best fertility and even then we can't get something happening." Fluttershy hugged him. "If I know anything about how nature works, it's these thing's take time and will happen on there own. Maybe we should just do so when it feels right." Circuit considered it. "Perhaps, if the scientific approach won't work. Maybe we should do as such." Circuit and Fluttershy were both ready to have a foal, most of the time they had been married it was just a thought while they improved the cottage. Now that was over, with for the past five month's they have been trying as hard as the can to maximize the chance of pregnancy. But there efforts seem to never yield anything of value other then a good night and a nice sleep. "Maybe we should try so right now." Said Circuit. Fluttershy giggled and blushed a little. "No, later okay?" "Come oooooooon." He said putting a hoof on her shoulder. She pushed the hoof of her shoulder. "No Circuit, another time." He chuckled a little. "Alright, I'm hungry anyway. What did we pack again?"

**Two day's ago…**

Qwerty had just finished his experiment with a fellow inventor. The two had been working on a project for about four month's now, the project was not allowed to reach public eye's. as It could be presumed as a danger to most, but it was supposed to enhance the basic function of any ponies brain function. It was a special chemical they had recently produced with a rare Equestrian chemical known as frocktoxuim. It was first found in the Ruin's of the changeling empire after the queen had been defeated. Apparently it's left over residue from the changeling's salvia secretions. It did something interesting when it came in contact with water. The water's neutrons began to separate and combine in the chemical make up of frocktoxuim. But the hydrogen composition seems to turn things to life in the changeling's salvia. It's weird. The many frocktoxium chemicals began to expand and start to produce some sort of micro organism. Some sort of prion, of unimaginable complexity. It was an accident but one of the guard's stepped in a glass viewer which contained the prion. The glass broke and his body took in the prion. This is what this experiment had to do with.

"Smart shorts." "Yes Qwerty?" The two were looking at the container that had this guard in it. He had suffered from a high fever for quite some time and showed sign's of dementia in less then five hour's. After about two day's of containment he seemed to suffer organ failure and was pronounced dead on sight. But as they were worrying about what was to happen to them and there research with the chemicals. The monitor said that he had a repertory rate coming back but without any heart beat.. They thought this was impossible and asked the stallion if he felt okay. He only seemed to be able to reach out at them clacking his teeth as if he was trying to bit something. They thought he was hungry so Qwerty walked off to find this stallion a sandwich from the cafeteria. But he heard Smart short's call out for him to get back in here.

He came in to find that he was holding the stallion away from him as it snapped at him he just could barely hold him back. "Get off him!" Qwerty had thrown him of which he landed and impaled himself on a stand. Qwerty looked at him with absolute horror. He did not seem to react to his fatal wound, but blood was pouring out on the ground. He only moaned quietly and tried to get back up to him. "What in the name of Celestia?" said Qwerty as the stallion started to roll over and crawl over to them fast a rapidly. His eyes were absent of any color other then red. The poll dragged across the ground and made a scratching noise as it scrapped the floor. Leaving a trail of blood behind the Stallion. Smart short's got up and ran into the observation booth which Qwerty soon followed. After about several minutes of condoring up a cage of magic they contained the stallion. Which is where they were now as the looked at the stallion that was doing it's best to get its head out to them. "Perhaps we should tell somepony what we have found." Smart short's looked at him worried. "I think they knew something was up when we asked to keep him hear when he first stepped on the glass." "Yes but this? This is unholy, there's no way this should have happened! It defies what's scientifically possible and logically." The stallion had stopped bleeding for quite some time they noticed that the blood appeared to be very dark red, like the blood has died or the prion did something to the blood of this poor stallion to cause this. Some thing odd happened to. The stallion had fell down to the ground. It shriek loudly and seemed to only want to hurt them. "Wait, If this prion is anything similar to…" Smart short's seemed to be figuring something out. When he did his face dropped to extreme worry. "Qwerty, I think the sample we collect might have been… Contaminated." He walked over to a computer and started to go through some records. "What do you mean?" He opened a file on rabies. "There's never been any record of any disease's in the changeling empire. That's what you're friend showed us from the Medical records from the ruins." "Yeah so?" "Well recently our field member's had been recording tests on the local wildlife beyond the walls of the empire bounderies. The creatures have shown some sort of strange reaction's from The frocktoxium. They tried everything that they could to stay away from it, and when there body almost came in contact with the saliva of changeling's the animals tried to wipe the saliva off on the ground as best as they could." "So the animals knew this would happen if water was to come in contact with the saliva?" Yes and now that the virus is in front of me. It looks very similar to the prion and the chemical make up from what we have readed is about the same." Qwerty looked at the chart. "Really?" "The chemical make up is about 57% similar." "So it's another form of rabis?" "I would say so." They heard the door open. They turned around to see that a pony has come into there private lab. "What are you doing in here? This is royal property no pony without clearance is allowed in the premises." Said Qwerty with both a stern and irritated voice. "What are you doing?!" The pony was a unicorn. That being a mix or red and purple coated, there mane was flat and there tail was puffy and green. But her mane was purple. "What have you done to him?" her horn started to glow. She was trying to remove the magic cage. Qwerty shouted. "Are you mad!? You're going to kill us all!" His own magic was fighting with hers to stop the cage from being lifted. The new pony made the stallion started to try and walk at her. "You can't do this!" Her magic was wining and this place was set up on an area outside of ponyvill. The escape of this stallion could result in a massive epidemic. In an uncontrollable scale. She was using all her magic. He was about to lose his control of the cage. "No you must listen please, he's infected with something!" She didn't even listen as the cage disappeared. The stallion Ran out of the room and out side. Qwerty tried to seal the door. But even the stallion had somehow become unnaturally strong. The Pony ran after him. "Wait what did they do to you?!" Qwerty tried to levitate the stallion, but his magic didn't grip the stallion. It did not even seem to work on grabbing him. "My magic won't work on him!" The Stallion disappeared into the forest.

**Back to this time…**

Circuit had finished there picnic and began to put what was left back in the basket. They looked at each other and smiled. "What should we do now?" Circuit kissed her for a second which she took by with surprise. When he released he said. "How about this?" She blushed a bit. "Okay." Then they began to make out. Circuit knew this probably was not going to lead up to much but it's what he could be satisfied with. He heard a noise, like some pony screaming in the distance. He immediately jumped up breaking the kiss they were in. "What the hell!?" He ran towards the noise with Fluttershy trailing behind. It was coming from town. A bunch of ponies and stallion's we're gathered around something. They all were horrified by something. He pushed some ponies aside to see what was happening. He could see a lot of blood. A big white Stallion was beating down on another Stallion. This stallion that was winning the fight seems to be relentless and was trying to kill him. "Get off of zat von!" Circuit ran forward to grab the Stallion. But the Stallion turned around and smacked him in the face with its hoof. It really hurt, like it almost felt like it was trying to maim him. Circuit got up and the Stallion was already on him it bit down on his side. "GAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain as it tore a chuck of flesh out of him. Every pony ran away Except Fluttershy. Circuit was in extreme pain. But he got up and kicked the stallion hard in the head so hard that he could swear he heard his jaw crack. But it seemed like it did not feel it other then it had to react to the force of the kick by staggering back a few feat. It only moaned like it was possed and tried to walk at him clacking it's teeth for more of him. "WHY? What's wrong with you?" Circuit had no idea what made this Stallion even eat part of him. Then he noticed the foaming around his mouth, it was bloody and his eyes were red. He heard another noise. Loud shrieking of anger and aggression. He turned around to see a bunch of other ponies. Each with the same facial problems. "What the… the… Fuck!?" He had never used this word before, he had heard Dempsey say it enough to know when it would be the best time to say it. "Umm, Circuit. I think we should run." "We need to get Twilight and everypony else." He grabbed Fluttershy and Teleported to his home. He ran inside and grabbed his signature wings and flew out the window telling Fluttershy to lock his door and stay in there.

He reached Twilight's house in mere seconds which he knocked on the window. It opened with Spike on the other side. "Get in, Quick!" He signaled for Fluttershy to fly over. She did so while looking down at the many ponies down there. Some were moaning looking up at them, other were chasing other ponies. One was chasing Cheerlie into a crowd of these red eye's ones. Which grabbed her. "NO!" Circuit flew down and scooped her up out of there reach. She held onto him tight. "Oh thank you Circuit, What's happening with everypony!?" "I don't know, I think it might be some sort of sickness. Or mind control!" he put her through the window. He flew around the street's trying to find any pony that was not one of these ponies that were attacking. He saw Rarity which he grabbed her hoof. "SAVAGES!" Is all she could say as she frantically grabbed hold of him hugging him in fear. He teleported her to Twilight's library. And continued to search. He saw Rainbow Dash who was flying around. "Rainbow Dash! Go see if Apple jack is okay! I'll try to find Pinkie pie and the rest of them." "Okay… You're bleeding!" He was in fact bleeding. He had done nothing to try and heal himself. He turned his attention to his wound and began to use magic to reconstruct his flesh. Which turned out perfectly. "I'm good, get moving!" She flew off towards the farm. Circuit flew in the Direction of the bakery.

He could see that there were lots of ponies and stallions who seemed to be rabid, there mouth dripped with some sort of bloody foam. He could even recognize a few of these ponies. _Button's mom? _She was in fact amongst the crowd of the sick ponies. _This is terrible! What in the name of the two sister's is going on? _He reached the bakery but got on the roof instead of the front door. Mainly because the ponies below him were all trying to get at him. "Pinkie PIE!" He yelled into the bakery. Cannon rolled out of the window and his face was blasted with confetti and other thing's "Gah!" He got surprised by this. She did not seem to be aware of the situation. "Hey Circuit, can you hear everypony out there? They sound hungry!" "Pinkie grab my hoof." "Oh, are we playing patty cake?" he put his hoof out to him, which he teleported himself and her to Twilight's library lobby.

Rainbow Dash had returned with Apple jack. The ponies had barricaded the doors and windows with anything they could. He could hear the constant shrieks of ponies outside. Some of familiar vocalization. "I can hear Dixie do out there!" Said Rainbow Dash. Circuit flew went out the window on the roof to be meet with several Pegusi. All of which had blood spilling out of there mouths. They also moaned loudly and attempted to slowly fly at him. "What?" He flew around them and after Dixie. "Get back you ravenousness demon's!" He heard the voice of Trixie. He groaned. He could probably only save one. He didn't think, there was no thought. He looked over to Trixie for a moment that had one sneaking up behind her. Then to Dixie who was cornered. He charged a spell, and shot at the sneaking pony trixie was unaware of. She heard the blast behind her and looked up at him. "Circuit hooves! Help me!" he could hear Dixie scream. He turned for a moment to see her being torn apart by the many ponies and stallions. It was so revolting he felt his stomach turning upside down. He turned his attention to Trixie who was still fighting the crazy ponies. She was shooting stun spells, which did not seem to do much more then making them step back. He landed on the ground next to her and wrapped a leg around her and picked her up into the air. The Pegusi had caught up and were landing on the ground in front of them trying to bite into them. Circuit kicked one in the face as he flew into the air. He heard the sound of a zap. A bolt of magic flew by his face. "Wo!" he turned around to see that some of the Unicorn's were blasting magic at him and Trixie. He charged his horn. Then teleported back to The library. The door was being bashed on, Trixie started to cry. "What is going on around here?" She huffed back breathe as she cried. She ran off to a corner. Twilight stepped forward. "I think I know the answer." "And what could it possibly be?" Asked Cherliee. "I Think this is day one, of the end." Some ponies gasped but others said. "The end?" Circuit readied about 'the end' before. "It can't be. It's not possible." "It's in the book, The best we can do is gather supplies and try to live as long as we can. But I fear it may not matter." She looked over to spike who was in the fettle position crying really hard. "I think this will never end."

**Ended of Prolog…**

"**I can hear them outside. I tried so hard to find him, before we could cause anymore damage. But we could not find him, we could only watch as Equestria began to crumble, our discovery has caused the very thing we all wish could not happen, knew that could not happen. But it did, it's unknown what has happened to the sister's. Some say they are safely kept away from this. To prevent them from becoming infect with this disease, this monstrosity. Discord has never been heard from since the began, some say he has cowered and is hiding in some sort of dimensional world. But I know that it will never escape my mind that we caused this. The very end of our peaceful Province, then end of our civilization. The end, of our world."**

**THE PONY PLAGUE OF THE UNDEAD.**

**I have an Idea of making a story about me going to Equestria with mature content, what do you think?**


End file.
